<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>quack said the duck by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106901">quack said the duck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'The Case of the Bumbling Burglar'." Palamedes winced. (Sherlock!AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilla Hect/Palamedes Sextus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>quack said the duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreptitiously/gifts">surreptitiously</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" 'The Case of the Bumbling Burglar'." Palamedes winced.</p>
<p>"Well, he <i>was</i>," Camilla said defensively. "You caught him in under two hours, while we were being chased by zombie ninjas. And skeletal ducks. Neither of which had anything to do with the actual case you were <i>also</i> working on."</p>
<p>"I thought we agreed never to mention the skeletal ducks again."</p>
<p>"That was before you criticized my blog entry. Speaking of which, '10 Things I Loved About My Cavalier Beating Up Zombie Ninjas'?"</p>
<p>"Alliteration isn't for everyone," Palamedes said.</p>
<p>"I'm just saying, only ten?"</p>
<p>Palamedes took off his glasses. "I was hoping to express my deep and profound appreciation of your physical prowess in a more personal and private manner."</p>
<p>"So what I'm hearing is, you deeply and profoundly regret daring to question my literary genius and agree that alliteration is, in fact, perfectly delightful."</p>
<p>Palamedes sighed. "Yes. Of course."</p>
<p>"And you're buying me dinner."</p>
<p>Palamedes hesitated, then said, "Take away?"</p>
<p>"Sounds good. As long as you know I'm not the one getting dressed in a hurry to get the door."</p>
<p>"Never," Palamedes said, which was (1) true and (2) fair, given that beating up zombie ninjas was hard work and not for the faint of heart, which Palamedes wasn't, except that Camilla suspected he'd have been unable to resist <i>investigating</i> in the middle of the fight.</p>
<p>She'd barely been able to drag him away from the still sadly quacking remains of the skeletal ducks.</p>
<p>"All right then. I'll order the food, and then you can appreciate away."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>